


Misery

by TatieOnyxia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: Le monde est ravagé, nous marchons sur les restes de l'ancienne civilisation. Survivre est le maître-mot. La temps nous est compté. La race humaine est perdue.





	Misery

01

La jeune femme grimpait avec la plus grande prudence à l’arbre. Elle mettait un pas après l’autre ; parfois, elle attrapait une branche dans ses bras pour se hisser toujours plus haut. La grandeur ne l’effrayait pas, elle prenait un certain plaisir à prendre de la hauteur et l’adrénaline lui faisait oublier ou plutôt ignorer le danger d’une telle entreprise. La vie ici-bas était déjà bien assez dangereuse. Une simple ascension dans un arbre n’était vraiment rien à ses yeux.

Elle n’était pas pressée et prenait son temps pour parvenir à une branche relativement haute afin d’être inatteignable depuis le sol, cachée par le feuillage touffu de l’arbre, demeurant ainsi en sécurité.

Une fois son objectif atteint, elle s’autorisa à vérifier si cette place était la bonne. Il se trouvait que oui, c’était l’emplacement idéal pour faire une pause, le temps de se reposer et de manger. Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. Elle espérait juste qu’aucun animal ne viendrait l’importuner. Elle ne savait pas si une quelconque bestiole allait sortir du feuillage par surprise et se jeter sur elle.

Bianchi se déplaçait lentement sur l’énorme branche. Elle leva un bras vers les fruits qui peuplaient le feuillage sombre de l’arbre et attrapa l’un d’eux. Elle l’inspecta pendant un instant puis s’installa contre le tronc. Elle posa un bras sur son genou replié tandis que le goût du fruit se répandait dans sa gorge. Il était fruité, juteux et acidulé. Un sourire s’esquissa sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Le reste du fruit dans la bouche, elle se releva, elle enleva une lanière de son épaule et tenait à présent le sac contre elle. Elle l’ouvrit et ramassa quelques fruits qu’elle glissa dans un sac en toile de jute, rejoignant ainsi le peu de nourriture qu’elle possédait encore.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s’assit à nouveau contre le tronc, une gourde en main. Elle reprenait doucement son souffle ; la transpiration coulait de ses aisselles, lui offrant une sensation désagréable. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front, tout comme elle rendait ses cheveux gras. Elle passa son bras sur son front pour essuyer cette sueur si familière.

Elle porta sa gourde à ses lèvres et but lentement l’eau encore froide qu’elle avait réussi à trouver quelques temps auparavant. Elle s’arrêta soudainement, les oreilles aux aguets.

Là, elle avait entendu quelque chose ! Un humain ? Un animal ?

Elle attendait patiemment, la gourde toujours en main.

Les mêmes bruits se font entendre — ce sont les mêmes que les précédents !

Lentement, elle se releva et tendit l’oreille à nouveau. On aurait dit que quelque chose cavalait à travers les buissons touffus. Quelque chose de massif.

Bianchi rangea sa gourde là où elle l’avait prise puis écarta le feuillage qui lui bloquait la vue en direction du sol. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de la forêt.

Une horreur surgit de la végétation, grondant, la bave à la gueule. Elle gigotait, tournait en rond. Bianchi continuait de l’observer, se gardant bien de faire savoir à la créature qu’elle était ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu’elle sache grimper aux arbres. Mais, au vu de son anatomie, elle n’avait pas l’air d’être faite pour ce genre d’activités.

La bestiole dépourvue de poils ne semblait pas décider à faire demi-tour et repartir là où elle était venue. Bianchi s’injuria contre la situation, mentalement. Que faire à présent ? Prenant garde à ne glisser ou tomber, Bianchi se recula de son poste d’observation. Que pouvait-elle faire pour quitter ce lieu et continuer son chemin ? Elle doutait que la bestiole la laisserait partir si son chemin croisait le sien. Elle risquait surtout de la poursuivre jusqu’à pouvoir se repaître de sa chair encore chaude. Son doigt légèrement en bouche, elle le triturait de ses dents, mordillant son ongle. Que pouvait-elle faire pour que ce démon soit obligé de partir sans qu’il ne s’en prenne à elle ? Là encore, il y avait peu de chance qu’elle s’en sorte sans la moindre égratignure. Elle pouvait tenter le coup. Cela valait bien quelques blessures en plus. Bianchi se tourna à nouveau pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’étrange animal. Et si elle essayait d’attirer son attention pour qu’il parte dans une autre direction ? Comment ? Lancer des fruits dans la végétation alentour ? Se laisserait il réellement avoir par un simple fruit tombé d’un arbre ?

Alors qu’elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle en fut violemment arrachée par un cri. L’animal rugissait, féroce. Bianchi écarta davantage le feuillage pour libérer un plus grand panorama. En bas, la bestiole n’est plus seule ; un autre animal avait surgi de la végétation, celui-ci était recouvert de poils. L’animal, semblable à un immense félin, se jeta sur le démon. Ses puissantes griffes s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair et sa mâchoire tentait de déchiqueter cette peau rougeâtre.

La lutte était féroce et aucun d’eux ne donnait à l’autre l’occasion d’user de ses faiblesses. Mais le temps faiblit considérablement l’endurance du plus petit. La bête tua le monstre et s’empressa de déchirer des morceaux de chairs sanguinolentes.

Pendant que les deux bêtes s’adonnaient à leur jeu mortel, Bianchi en profita pour descendre à son opposé, et ce, le plus silencieusement possible. Ses pieds touchèrent enfin la terre ferme. Elle n’avait pas le temps de savourer cette sensation ; elle s’élança dans les buissons les plus proches.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre le rugissement d’agonie du démon alors que son bourreau se jetait sur le corps encore bouillonnant du mort. Si on tend l’oreille, on pouvait entendre les bruits de déchiquetures, associés à ceux des os que l’on brisait.

La jeune femme ignora ce qu’elle pouvait entendre dans le silence angoissant de la forêt ; elle préférait mettre autant de distance possible entre elle et cette nouvelle menace.

Elle courait, courait, courait ; et s’enfonçait toujours plus dans ce labyrinthe vert.


End file.
